More than one type of family
by lawyergirl0721
Summary: After a tragic accident claims Angela's life, Hodgins breaks down and turns to alcohol for comfort. That leaves Brennan to raise their two children until she can straighten Hodgins out. It will not be easy, but there is always Booth available to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

_**For the sake of this story, the last part of season five did not happen! Angela and Hodgins are married though.**_

"Come on sweetie it will be fun," Angela urged her best friend. "It will be a fun filled night filled with dancing and drinking, and getting away from work for you- kids for me." She saw the look in Brennan's face saying absolutely not, so she tried begging as her final resort, "please Brennan, you need this; I need this. Come on!"

"Angela," Brennan countered, "I really don't have the time to go 'bar hopping' with you tonight."

Angela groaned, knowing there was going to be no changing her friends mind. "Fine, but can you at least watch the kids while I take Hodgins out for a nice romantic dinner?" She asked, making sure to put on her best pleading face for her friend.

Brennan groaned, knowing that she could not say no. "Fine," she said after a few seconds of mock deliberation.

Angela smiled, "good, we'll drop off Jayna and Aiden at 7."

Brennan nodded and turned back to the documents she was working on, "7 is fine."

Angela sighed and pulled the documents from her friend's hands, "Bren, sweetie, has it ever occurred to you that your life might just be passing you by."

Brennan looked up at her friend in annoyance, "what do you mean by that Ange?" she asked, confused.

Angela sighed, "Brennan, don't take this the wrong way, but you are not getting any younger. It is about time you saddle up and tie yourself down to a man," Angela looked at her with a gleam in her eye, "Booth for example would be perfect for you-"

Brennan groaned when she figured out what Angela was doing- or trying to do. She got up, retrieved her stolen documents from Angela's possession and walked out of her office saying, "I'll be expecting you at 7."

Watching her leave, Angela shook her head in disdain, "what are we going to do with you sweetie?" she mumbled to herself.

###

7 rolled around and Brennan hesitantly walked to her door when she hear someone pounding on it. She knew what to expect, but that still didn't stop it from shocking her every time.

"Auntie Tempe," the little girl squealed, almost identical to her mother, as Brennan opened the door to let the Hodgins family in her apartment. She jumped into her arms and Brennan quickly reacted to ensure she would not fall.

"Hello Jayna, how are you doing?" Brennan asked, awkwardly- she still wasn't that good with kids.

Fortunately, it really didn't matter to the children, all they cared about was that Aunt Tempe was cool and funny, "good. Guess what Tempe," Jayna whispered loudly into Brennan's ear, "mommy and daddy are going out on a date tonight."

Brennan smiled and patted the five year old on her head as she went to take Aiden from Angela's arms.

"Ok, his bottles are in this compartment, and there should be plenty of diapers in this zipper. Also, he has been teething, so he might want something to chew on later. His gummy is in the pocket next to the extra change of clothes I packed just in case," Angela told Brennan hectically.

Brennan laughed, "Ange, calm down. I have taken care of the before, I know how to handle them. Besides, how difficult could a five year old and a 1 year old be?"

Angela sighed and rolled her eyes, "you don't even want to know." She bent down and gave Jayna a hug and kiss and then placed a kiss on Aiden's forehead.  
Can you say bye to mommy?" Angela cooed, and smiled when Aiden smiled and gurgled in response. "Thanks for doing this Bren, I really appreciate it. I mean, having a girls night out would be better, but it has been a while since Hodgins and I have done something romantic together."

"It's no problem Ange," Brennan told her friend.

Angela smiled and turned to leave the apartment, "make sure Aiden doesn't walk or talk before I get back ok," she called back.

Brennan laughed, "no promises."

As Angela shut the door behind her, Brennan put the diaper bag down on her table and placed Aiden in the playpen Angela had bought her for times like these when the kids were at her apartment. She turned to Jayna who was patiently waiting on the couch and asked, "so what do you want to do?"

"Watch Tinkerbell," Jayna instantly replied.

Brennan looked at the girl with a confused expression on her face, "what is Tinkerbell?" she asked.

Jayna laughed at her Auntie Tempe's confusedness and responded, "a fairy silly." She pulled out a DVD with a fairy on the front of it and handed it to Brennan for her to put it on. Brennan sighed as she put the movie on and settled next to Jayna on the couch; this was going to be a long night.

###

A few hours later, both of the kids was sleeping and Brennan was patiently waiting for Angela to come and retrieve them. She looked down at her watch, 12:27. It wasn't like Angela to be out this late without informing her she was going to be gone this long; especially since it was supposed to be just a nice dinner with Hodgins.

Soon, Brennan found herself drifting off to sleep on the couch. She was awoken by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked at her clock which read 1:13.

"Brennan," Brennan answered her phone groggily. She awoke quickly when she heard Hodgin's panicked voice on the other end of the line. "Hodgins calm down, what happened?" she asked.

"Angela was shot. They took her to the hospital and- and," he trailed off.

"what?" Brennan demanded loudly, waking up Jayna who was sleeping beside her in the process.

"She did not make it," Hodgins choked out before he burst into tears.

**Another story that is on my mind, so I figured I should just stop thinking it and actually write it. I hope someone will actually read this, and enjoy it. Let me know if I should continue with a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Brennan rushed into the waiting area of the hospital and immediately saw Hodgins sitting with his face in his hands, crying. Brennan approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the contact, not expecting anyone to be here so soon. He looked up and saw Brennan looking at him with tears in her eyes. This was going to be just as hard for her as it is for him. "Thanks for coming," Hodgins managed to choke out, "where are the kids?"

Brennan sat down in the empty chair next to Hodgins and replied, "I called Booth; he is watching them back at my apartment. I didn't want to drag them into all this craziness tonight."

Hodgins nodded his head in approval, "thanks," he said quietly, "you really are good with them." He let out a deep sigh and tears trailed freely down his face, "you are going to be the only mother figure they'll ever know."

Brennan let the tears fall down her face at those words. She couldn't believe her best friend was actually gone. Just hours earlier she had saw Angela. She was so full of life, and ready to take on the world. She was so caring for her two adorable children, and annoying in her efforts to get her and Booth together. Brennan shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't be really gone. "Are you sure?" she asked Hodgins, hoping that someone got mixed up and her best friend wasn't actually dead.

Hodgins nodded, "I was there. I held her when she died." His voice clouded over with grief, snd he let out a strangled sob, "she is really gone!"

Brennan leaned in and hugged Hodgins tightly. He put his head on her shoulder and continued to sob his heart out. "Shh," Brennan soothed, "it is going to be ok, everything is going to be ok."

"How can you say that!" Hodgins demanded, "the love of my life is dead! She was supposedly your best friend too, how can you say everything is going to be ok when she is never coming back?"

Brennan rubbed his back, trying to provide some form of comfort to the distraught man, "I say that," she told him, "because you have two children that need their father. Everything has to be ok for them." Brennan choked back the sob that was threatening to spill from her mouth and continued, "Angela was my best friend. No, I don't think I will ever be the same without her, and neither will you; but, for Jayna and Aiden, we have to make sure everything will be ok."

Hodgins nodded, "you are right. I need to be there for my kids. Thank you," he said as he hugged Brennan again and once again let the tears freely fall from his face.

"I will be here to help you," she told him, "and so will Cam and Booth. We are your family. We will always be there for you."

"How do you know that for a fact?" Hodgins asked.

Brennan replied, "because you all are there for me. When I went through tough times and did not have anyone to turn to, you all were there to help me. I am confident they will do the same for you."

Hodgins nodded and sat in the chair and leaned his head against the wall. "I know you are right," he told her, "I just don't know how I will be able to live without her. She was my rock, she kept me from doing some crazy things. She was my everything. How am I supposed to live without her?"

"I keep asking myself that same question," Brennan admitted quietly, "I guess we are just going to have to learn together."

Hodgins nodded. "Can you keep the kids for a while," Hodgins asked Brennan, "I need some time to deal with this, and I think they will be better off with you for a few days."

Brennan nodded, "I can keep them as long as you need me to. I will need some clothes for them, and things like that."

Hodgins nodded, "the code to get in my house is 1187658186583. Get whatever you need."

Brennan nodded and hugged Hodgins one last time, "before I go, can I see her?" she asked quietly.

Hodgins gulped back his tears and nodded, "of course," he replied. Brennan nodded quickly and began to walk to where Angela's body was being held. "Brennan," he stopped her before she could go any farther.

"Hmm?" Brennan asked as she turned around.

"Thanks for this," Hodgins told her, "I don't know how I would be able to do this all by myself. Just… thanks."

Brennan nodded, "Anytime Jack," she responded, "and remember you are not alone in this. We are all here for you."

Hodgins nodded, "thanks." 

###

Brennan slowly walked into the room and saw her best friend lying in the bed. She was no longer hooked up to any machines, and her face was much paler than usual. Brennan walked over to her and picked up her limp hand and held onto it tightly. Once again, the tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Hey Ange," she said awkwardly to nobody, "I really don't believe in this, but I know you do, so I figured maybe I should try it." She sighed, she felt like an idiot, nobody was here to listen to what she was saying; nobody would hear her, what is the purpose of talking to no one? She took deep breath, she told herself she was going to do this, and continued, "I miss you so much already; why did you have to go? Hodgins is having a hard time also. I just don't know what to do!" She let out a sob of despair, "I just don't know how I am going to be able to go on without you." She sniffled back her tears and said in a strong voice- as strong as she could muster- "but I know I have to try; for Jayna and Aiden especially, as well as everyone else."

She then put Angela's hand down and placed it gently over her chest. Gently, she gave her friend one last hug and walked out of the room and went to take care of two little kids who recently lost their mommy.

**I know it's been a while, but it was fourth of July weekend! Anyways, I'm not going to say much else other than REVIEW! If you want a quick update you will review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Brennan walked into her apartment a few hours later carrying a few bags of clothes and toys that would be essential for Jayna and Aiden for the next few days. She set the bags down by the door and walked into the living room to see Booth waiting for her on the couch.

"How's Hodgins?" he asked her quietly so to not wake the two kids who were sleeping on the couch beside him.

Brennan shook her head, not really knowing how to accurately answer that question. How would you expect someone to be after they just lost their wife and you now had t raise two children under the age of five by yourself. Brennan sighed, "not so good," she finally answered, "but I think that is only to be expected given the situation."

Booth nodded in agreement, "You're right. I can't even begin to fathom what Hodgins is going through right now. I mean, I know if anything ever happened to you I would be-" he stopped what he was saying when he saw the questioning glare Brennan was giving him. "What?" he asked her.

"You and I are just friends; partners, really," Brennan said to him, "if something would happen to me you wouldn't even begin to feel half of what Hodgins is feeling right now."

Booth shook his head and gripped Brennan's shoulders, forcing her to look him straight in the eyes, "that is not true," he told her, "and you know it. You know I love you and that if, god forbid, anything would happen to you, I would be devastated."

Brennan sighed and looked down to the floor. This whole situation between her and Booth has been extremely awkward since the night he confessed his love for her outside the Hoover building a few years ago. She kicks herself everyday for turning him down, but deep inside she knew she did the right thing by saying no. She would never be good enough for him.

Booth noticed the tension in the room, and he saw Brennan glance to the floor. It was obvious what she was thinking about; he was thinking about that too. That night never really left his mind. He saw her gaze drop to the floor and he picked up her face and moved it so that her eyes were once again locked on his, "with everything that has happened in the past few hours, it makes a person realize how short and unpredictable life really is. We can't just keep dancing around each other like we've been doing for a long time now, we need to stand up and face our feelings; because life is too short not to."

Brennan shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you are doing this again," she said to him.

"What?" Booth asked, "Saying what is on my mind? Bones, you know that my feeling have not changed for you since that night."

"It was years ago Booth," Brennan reminded him, "you told me that night that you were going to have to move on, and you still will."

"but what if I can't?" Booth asked, growing frustrated at the lack of emotion she was showing.

"You are going to have to, because I am going to stand by my original answer Booth," Brennan told him, "and I can't believe you are bringing this up now, right after I find out that my best friend has been killed! What are you trying to do, wait until I'm at my weakest position to attack?"

"Bones," Booth sighed in exasperation, "you know that is not true; I would never do that to you. I just want you to know in this difficult time that my feeling for you have not changed, and I still love you, and I will always be here for you with whatever you need."

"What I need," Brennan answered, "is for you to leave me alone right now and let me deal with my emotions by myself. I don't need you. I can do fine on my own. I always could in the past, and I will continue to be able to do so in the future. Now I appreciate you coming over here on such short notice to watch the kids, but now I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone right now. This has been a terrible day, and I would like the time to gather my thoughts. Tomorrow I am going to have to explain to a little girl why her mommy never came to pick her up last night."

"Isn't that Hodgins' job?" Booth asked.

"Hodgins asked me to take the kids for a few days so he can deal with everything he is going through," Brennan snapped, "I don't think he needs to go through the pain of telling his kids what has happened also. Now if you will, please leave."

Booth got up and walked to the door. He was angry; angry that God would take his friend away from him, from Bones, from Hodgins, from those children; angry that Bones refused to look inside her heart and come to grip with the feeling he knows she is harboring for him deep inside; angry that she was pushing him away when it is obvious that now is when she needs him the most.

As he reached the door he turned around to look at her. He saw the tears running down her face and felt the anger in his body subside. It was hard to remain mad at someone when you loved them with all of your heart. "If you need anything; help with the kids, a ride to work- anything, I am here for you."

Brennan looked at him with her tear filled eyes and said, "thank you Booth. Thank you for understanding, for still caring for me, despite all my flaws."

Despite the situation, Booth smiled, "Always Bones, I will always love you."

Brennan shook her head, "I am still sticking with what I said earlier," she told him.

Booth replied, "I know. Maybe someday you'll change your mind." He looked at the two kids who had remained asleep during this whole ordeal and smiled sadly, "I'll leave you alone to think now. Remember I am here, and good luck."

Booth walked out the door and closed the door. HE stood outside the door for a few moments and heard her say, "maybe someday I'll be brave enough to tell you the truth."

**Forever! That is how long it's been since I have updated. Vacation, computer issues, laziness- those are just some of the issues that have kept me from writing. Hopefully I'll update soon- probably sooner if I get reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"I'll take another beer," Hodgins said to the bartender as he downed his last can in only a few quick gulps. The bartender shook his head in disdain, but gave Hodgins his fifteenth beer of the evening anyways. Besides, as long as he wasn't hurting anybody and was paying, he was giving the bar business.

Hodgins grabbed his beer and held it for a few moments, thinking about everything that he had lost in the past day. He lost his best friend, his confident, the love of his life, and his wife; just to name a few. He also recently lost his sanity, which explains his sudden urge to drink more in a few hours than he ever even attempted to do so in one night. He was hoping, that with the amount of alcohol he was consuming, that he would soon lose his memories. He gulped down his beer and signaled the bartender for another. Another turned into two, and then two into five. Before he knew it, he found himself forgetting his hardships that he had come here to forget. But before he lost all sense, he saw the frowning face of his wife, discouraging the actions he was taking.

###

After leaving Brennan's apartment, Booth decided to find Hodgins and make sure he wasn't beating himself up. He went to the hospital, only to learn from the nurses that Hodgins had left the hospital a few hours ago. Booth thanked the nurses and walked back to his SUV, wondering to himself where Hodgins could be. An idea popped into his mind; he prayed that he was wrong, but he highly doubted it. He knew if he was in the same situation Hodgins was in, if he had lost Bones, there would be only one place that he would go.

Sure enough, when he arrived at the bar, he saw Hodgins car parked out front. Letting out a sigh of both relief and distress, Booth went to save his friend from the self mutilation Hodgins was most likely putting himself through.

Entering the bar, Booth approached the counter where Hodgins sat nursing a beer. Booth looked up at the bartender and asked, "how many is this for him?"

The man shrugged, "lost count after 18, but he's been here for a while, so I'm guessing quite a few."

"Ok," Booth said, approaching Hodgins and forcing him to his feet, "I think it's time to go."

Hodgins attempted to sit back down, but Booth was stronger than him, and kept him standing. Booth looked up at the bartender and asked him if Hodgins had paid for all he drank. The bartender nodded in affirmative and Booth led a shaky Hodgins out the door and to his SUV.

"What the hell man," Hodgins slurred once he realized that he was no longer sitting at the bar with a beer in his hand, "I wasn't finished yet."

Booth helped Hodgins into the car and replied, "yes you are, you had too much already."

Hodgins shrugged, "at least let me drive home, I will be fine."

Despite the situation, Booth laughed. "You can barely walk at all, let alone straight. How in the hell do you think you can drive?"

"You don't have to walk to drive," Hodgins argued, "I'll be fine, let me go." Hodgins attempted to get past Booth, to no avail.

"Sorry Hodgins," Booth told him, "I am not about to let you go out on the road and put yourself as well as other innocent people in danger just because you have no common sense at the moment. Besides, I am also not going to let you get yourself killed and make your two little kids orphans. They are going to have a hard enough time as it is.

Hodgins stopped fighting, and his face clouded over in grief. He obviously remembered the events of the last day. "She's gone?" Hodgins asked.

Booth nodded, and Hodgins sobbed in despair. "That's why," Booth told him, "you need to be there for Jayna and Aiden. They are going to need they're dad more than anything at a time like this."

"They're not going to remember her," Hodgins said softly, "they will never know the best person this world had to offer. The will never know their mother."

"But you will remember her," Booth told him, "I will remember her, Bones will remember her, Cam will remember her; we all will remember and make sure your kids will remember her as well."

"Thank you," Hodgins said quietly, "I really appreciate it, more than you'll ever know."

Booth placed a hand on Hodgins shoulder and replied, "I know. We are all here for you. If you need anything, we are here."

Hodgins nodded and leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. Booth closed the door and went into the driver's seat and began to drive back to his apartment.

"Where are you taking me?" Hodgins asked a few miles down the road.

"My place," Booth replied. "You are going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning, and I don't trust you by yourself at the moment."

Hodgins looked up, "what about my kids?" he asked Booth.

"Don't you remember?"Booth asked him. Hodgins shook his head no. "Bones is keeping them for a few days while you get everything in order." Booth looked over at his friend who once again had his head leaned back, with his eyes closed. "I will say," Booth continued, "that if you continue to resort to drinking to handle your grief, she will have the kids longer than anticipated. We will not do anything to put those babies in danger, and if you ever drink as much as you did in the past few hours, your kids will not be anywhere near you. Do you understand?"

Hodgins opened his eyes, but kept his head resting where it was, "kids need their father," he told Booth.

"Yes," Booth agreed, "but they don't need a father that gets drop dead drunk to deel with the pain; and I will warn you Hodgins," Booth said, "it will only get harder."

"I know," Hodgins said.

Booth nodded, happy that Hodgins realized the errors of his ways. "Promise me no more alcohol for a while."

"I promise," Hodgins agreed, "no more alcohol."

**I don't even remember the last time I updated. The bad thing about it is, I haven't been doing anything else either. Anyways, I will say what I said with three other two stories I am currently writing… I am thinking of putting one story** **on hiatus until my other two stories are finished. Make sure you review if you want me to continue with this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Brennan sat on her couch, watching her best friend's two kids sleep in their sleeping bags on the floor. Whenever Jayna and Aiden came to visit, they always insisted that they would have a campout on the floor. She fought back her tears as she thought about the fact that these two little kids were going to have to go through life without a mother; the fact that she would now have to go through life without her best friend. She felt a tear beginning to roll down her cheek, and she hastily wiped it away. She was Temperance Brennan, nothing fazes her; she does not cry. She has to be strong, both for herself and the two little kids in the room. Unfortunately, no matter how much she tried to reason with herself, she found that she was not able to keep her tears at bay.

She was brought back to her senses when she felt someone attempting to crawl into her lap. "Aunt Tempe, why are you crying?"

Temperance looked down and saw Jayna making herself comfortable in her lap. She panicked; what was she supposed to say to this little girl. Brennan is more than well aware that she is not up to par with her social skills, and talking to a child is even harder than talking to adults. "Um, nothing Jayna, I'm just sad right now." Brennan held her breath, hoping that her explanation would be enough to stop the child's questions for at least a little while.

She should have known better than think that that explanation would stop more questions from a four year old. "Why are you sad Aunt Tempe?" Jayna asked in her adorable voice that made it hard for any adult to resist her.

Brennan froze, quickly searching for something appropriate to say to the girl. "Well, this is a grown up problem, and you are just a little girl. So it doesn't make any sense for me to tell you my grown up problems."

Jayna nodded, accepting the answer she was given, probably because she was too tired to try to pry for any more information. "Ok," she said as she attempted to stifle a yawn. Instead of crawling back into her sleeping bag on the floor, she snuggled up closer to Brennan, closed her eyes, and drifted back into sleep.

To her surprise, Brennan found she did not mind at all that the small girl was snuggled so close to her. In fact, she found that she wrapped her arms tightly around the girl, began rocking back and forth, and quietly hummed a soft tune that she knew Angela used to sing to the kids when they were young. As she hummed, tears rolled down Brennan's eyes. However, before long she found herself drifting into a deep sleep.

###

The next morning, Booth found himself knocking on Brennan's door. When no one answered immediately, he found himself getting a little worried about both Bones and the kids, so he took his spare key and let himself into her apartment.

To his surprise, he found Aiden sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor, and Bones and Jayna cuddled up together on the couch.

Not wanting to surprise Bones when she would wake up and find someone in her house, Booth gently shook her on the shoulder and whispered, "Bones, wake up. It's Booth."

Bones let out a cute moan and said in a sleepy voice, "Booth? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check on you and the kids, is everything ok?"

Brennan nodded and pushed the hair that was covering Jayna's face out of the way. "They are fine. But of course, I haven't told them yet about you know what." Brennan gently rolled Jayna off of her lap and onto the couch. She covered her up with a blanket and motioned for Booth to join her in the kitchen as to not wake up the kids with their talking. "So when is Hodgins going to come pick up the kids?" she asked as she began to prepare her morning coffee.

Booth sighed and cleared his throat. "Actually," he said, "I found Hodgins drop dead drunk last night at a bar. I sent him home and told him we'd take care of the kids for a while. He is going through a tough time right now."

Brennan nodded. "I understand that, but I don't want to be the one to tell these children that their mother is never coming home."

"Nobody wants to give anyone the news that one of their family members have died, Bones. But we do it every day, it's our jobs."

Brennan shook her head in disagreement. "No," she countered, "we tell strangers that one of their family members will never come home. I've never had to tell my best friend's kids that their mom, my best friend, is dead."

Booth nodded in understanding, "it's hard, I realize that, but I think it will help Hodgins in the long run. He is going through so much more than all of us. The least we can do is take some of that pressure off of him."

Brennan shook her head, and looked towards the ground. Booth knew her well enough to know that she was attempting to put her walls up.

"Hey," Booth told Brennan as he lifted her chin so that she would be looking into his eyes. He noticed the tears running down her cheeks. "Everything will be ok."

"No Booth," Brennan countered, "It won't be ok. Angela is dead! How can you say everything will be ok?"

Before Booth could answer, both adults noticed some noise coming from the living room. Most likely, Jayna woke up from all the noise that was going on in the kitchen. Booth raised his finger to his mouth in a signal for her to be quiet. But it was too late.

Jayna peeked her head into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. "Aunt Tempe," she asked, "why didn't mommy come and pick me and Aiden up last night?"

**Well, I sure did not update as much as I intended to over the summer. I am now at Ohio State, and classes have started. It might just be the fact that I feel more compelled to write when I have actual homework to do as well. Well, since I am in college now, I might not be able to update that often (with parties and sporting events, and I guess classes too). However, I will try to update this story once a week. Of course, reviews do encourage me to write faster.**


	6. AN

**I am sorry to say that I think I am going to stop writing this story (it's been a few months since I've been writing anyways.) College is a lot different than high school… unfortunately, I actually have to study. Therefore my nights are spent doing that rather than writing. Also factored into the equation is the fact that I don't feel like anyone is reading these stories. I apologize, I hate to do this… but I just lost my inspiration for these stories. I might start working on a continuation of another story/ series I finished, but it depends on the time I have. Again, I'm sorry. Maybe sometime I will continue these stories, but I can't see this happening in the near future. **


End file.
